The invention relates to a cap for a container in accordance with the preamble of Claim 1. It furthermore relates to a container according to Claim 14.
A cap of this type is disclosed in DE 27 09 826 C2. The known cap has the disadvantage that the piston provided in the cap is unintentionally pressed in the direction of a container receptacle or receptacle and, as a result, a partition, which separates a first chamber situated in the cap from a second chamber essentially enclosed by the receptacle, is destroyed. A first component held in the first chamber can therefore unintentionally come into contact with a second component held in the second chamber. The mixture produced in the process either hardens rapidly or can only be kept for a short period.
In order to counteract this disadvantage, it is disclosed in EP 0 217 425 to provide the cap with an overcap. The provision of a special overcap is complicated.
Furthermore, a container for separately holding and for mixing two substances is disclosed in CH 485 566. In this case, a cavity provided in a lid is filled with a liquid. The cavity is closed by means of a displaceable stopper which has a capillary hole pointing towards the receptacle. Displacement of this stopper causes the liquid to be pressed through the capillary hole into the receptacle.xe2x80x94If the receptacle contains a dried or hygroscopic powder, liquid penetrates through the capillary hole into the vessel. This may lead to premature compaction or destruction of the powder.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art. The intention, in particular, is to provide a cap for a container for holding a two-component mixture, and a container, which cap/container is of simple construction and by means of which an unintentional bringing of the two components into contact can be avoided.
This object is achieved by the features of Claims 1 and 14. Expedient refinements emerge from the features of Claims 2 to 13 and 15 to 18.
The invention makes provision for two incisions, extending from the open end and lying opposite each other, to be provided in the cylinder wall, and for the gripping piece to be designed in such a manner that it can be displaced in the incisions in order to move the piston in the direction of the partition. As a result, unintentional pressing in of the piston in the direction of the partition can be reliably avoided. The cap can namely only be pressed down if the gripping piece has previously been brought, by rotation, into alignment with the incisions. The proposed cap can be produced in a simple manner.
According to one refinement feature, the height is smaller than or equal to the length of the incisions. This enables the piston to be pressed down until it bears against the partition. Complete emptying of the first chamber is therefore ensured.
The gripping piece can be of plate like design. This facilitates axial rotation of the piston in order to bring the gripping piece into alignment with the incisions.
A means for piercing the partition can be provided on the piston lower side. The means in this case is preferably a lance. However, the means for piercing can also be formed by a beveled piston section.
In order to ensure a particularly good seal between the piston and the cylinder inner wall, a radially encircling, flexible sealing means, such as a sealing lip or an O-ring, can be provided on the piston.
The piston and the gripping piece advantageously have an axial passage. The first chamber can be filled through this duct.
It is of advantage in terms of production to produce the piston in an integral design with the gripping piece and/or the means for piercing and/or the sealing lip from injection-molded plastic.
The gripping piece and the cylinder are expediently connected to a bridge which can be severed and is preferably produced from plastic. The bridge may also be replaced by a stuck-on securing label. It can thereby be ensured in a simple manner that the components held in the chambers correspond to the original components put in by the manufacturer. An unnoticed, subsequent manipulation, for example an exchange of the components, is therefore made impossible.
A radially encircling, flange-like web is preferably provided on the outer wall of the cylinder. The web serves as a stop when inserting the cap into the neck of a cylindrical container. A plurality of grooves running axially can be provided on the outer wall of the cylinder. The grooves are designed in their axial extent in such a manner that with the cylinder pushed completely into the container up to the web, the second chamber is closed in a leaktight manner.
According to a further refinement feature, extensions having latching lugs for engagement in recesses provided on the incisions can be attached to the gripping piece. With the piston pushed completely into the cylinder, the cylinder can therefore be removed from the container by pulling on the gripping piece.
A container having a cap according to the invention is furthermore provided, the container having a receptacle of essentially cylindrical design, and the cap being inserted in a sealing manner into the receptacle, with the result that the partition closes a second chamber formed in the receptacle.
With the container, an unintentional bringing of the substances held in it into contact is reliably avoided. The container can be produced simply and cost-effectively.
The opening edge of the receptacle is advantageously designed in the form of two helical sections placed against each other in each case by means of a shoulder. The pitch of the helical sections or the height of the shoulders is expediently identical. A cylinder inserted into the receptacle slides by means of the projections extending radially therefrom in the vicinity of the incisions when the helical sections are rotated. The cylinder is thereby displaced axially with regard to the receptacle. This facilitates the removal of the cylinder from the receptacle.
According to a further refinement feature, the receptacle has a first, essentially cylindrical section, a conical section and a second cylindrical section adjoining the latter. Such a design of the receptacle is suitable in particular for holding substances which are to be freeze dried in the receptacle before it is closed.
The conical section of the receptacle is advantageously of a shape which corresponds to a conically designed end of the cylinder in the vicinity of the partition. Particularly good leak-tightness of the container is thereby achieved.
A plurality of grooves running axially can be provided on the inner wall of the receptacle, preferably in the region of the first cylindrical section. The said grooves make it possible for air to enter into the receptacle as the cylinder is being pulled out. The buildup of a negative pressure is thereby counteracted.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention are explained in more detail below. Herein: